The End of World
by Akagami Ren
Summary: Sebuah Negara yang begitu damai.. Tapi ada yang menghancurkan kedamaian itu dan membuat Negara itu bahkan semua Negara terkena akibat nya.. Siapakah dalang dari semua ini?


**The End of World**

 **Naruto © : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Suspense, Romance, Action, Tragedy**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, CharaDeath, Typo (Wajib)**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't Read**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

Terlihat Kota yang begitu Modern.. gedung gedung pencakar langit, Kereta cepat yang Dibawah tanah, kereta gantung, Dari semua itu masih banyak Pohon pohon hijau, taman dan masih banyak lagi. Dari itu dikit sekali orang yang memakai kendaraan roda empat. karna penduduk itu lebih memilih motor, sepeda motor, Atau kereta media transportasi lainnya. Dengan alasan agar Lingkungan tak tercemar. Sungai , Danau, Got juga airnya sangat bersih.. Bisa dibilang bebas Sampah. Dan disini lah kita berada. DiJepang lebih tepatnya Tokyo.

Terlihat tokoh utama lelaki tampan yang mempunyai surai Blonde. Mempunyai garis disetiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Bermata Sapphire. Tubuh proposional, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

Ia sedang memegang Pistol KM.48 Tactical Sepertinya Ia sedang berlatih menembak di markas. Ia berprofesi sebagai Tentara khusus yaitu Swat

Naruto menembak Papan berbentuk manusia.

 **Dor! dor! dor! dor! dor! krek!**

Saat naruto menarik pelatuk itu. Melesat 5 Dan peluru peluru itu bersemayam di Kepala papan berbentuk manusia itu.

"Hah.."hela lelaki itu.

"Skill menembak mu semakin lama semakin jago yah Naruto-kun"Ucap Perempuan bersurai Indigo

"Biasa saja kok Hinata. kau juga semakin jago dengan Senjata Magnum mu itu"Ucap Lelaki yang bernama Naruto.

"Hehehe itu sudah Kebiasaan ku memakai sniper"ucap Perempuan memakai baju pramugari Yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga

"Ngomong ngomong Nanti malam kau sibuk tidak?"Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak"..

"Aku ingin mengajak mu untuk makan malam"Ucap Hinata.

"Emm.. baiklah"jawab naruto.

"Baiklah. Nanti jam 7 di Cafe biasa yah"Ucap Hinata Berlari dari sana meninggal kan naruto sendiri.

"Yo Naruto!"Panggil seseorang.

"Hn. ada apa"Tanya Naruto yang belum membalikan badannya. Ternyata ia melanjutkan latihan menembaknya.

 **Dor! dor! dor! krek!**

"Naruto nanti kau mau makan malam dengan teman temab tidak "Tanya lelaki berambut Hitam Legam.

"Aku tak.. Eh. Author kenapa kau disini"Tanya naruto ke lelaki itu yang adalah Author kita.

"Panggil aku Ren, naruto. Karna aku juga ingin ikut discenario ini"Ucap Ren.

"Ohh"Naruto hanya ber'Oh'ria dan melanjutkan menembaknya.

"Jadi kau mau ikut tidak"Tanya Ren.

 **Dor! Dor! Krek!**

"Sepertinya tidak, aku sudah berjanji dengan orang lain"Ucap Naruto.

"Ara.. dengan siapa tuh"Tanya Ren.

"Kau tak perlu tau"Ucap Naruto memfokuskan ke papan manusia lagi.

"Ohh.. baiklah. Yasudah. Dan bersenang senang lah dengan HI-NA-TA-CHAN Mu?"Ucap Ren.

"Dari mana kau tahu Thor?!"Tanya Naruto Langsung Menatap Ren Sangar.

"Ingat naskah"Jawab Ren Sambil memperlihatkan kertas di tangan kirinya

"Baiklah. Aku masih ada urusan lain Ja ne"Lanjut Ren meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sial"Gumam Naruto.

* * *

 _Other Side_

"Kabuto apa virus itu sudah dibuat"Ucap seseorang pria paruh baya duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Sudah Dr.*** . Tinggal diuji coba saja"Ucap lelaki berkacamata yang bernama kabuto.

"Baiklah.. cepat uji coba virus itu"Ucap pria paruh baya yang tak diketahui namanya.

"Baiklah Dr.***"Ucapnya Dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Emm.. Dokter Apa virus itu aman"Tanya Wanita berkacamata dan rambut pendek nya.

"Tidak apa apa Karin. Karna virus itu hanya memperkuat Manusia saja"Jawab Pria paruh baya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau virus itu gagal. Dan.. malah membawa hal buruk"Tanya Wanita yang bernama Karin Uzumaki.

"Apa kau meragukan ku"Tanya pria itu.

"T-tapi Dok..".

"Jika kau meragukan ku. Kau bisa keluar dari sini"Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Dokter"Ucap Karin lirih.

* * *

 _Kabuto side_

Kabuto sedang menulusuri lorong yang berdominasi Putih. ia juga terkadang melewati ilmuan lain hanya diberi senyuman oleh kabuto.

Tak lama Kabuto berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu besi.

 **Krek!**

 **Cklek!**

Kabuto memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang keeadaannya sudah tak bisa dibilang baik. karna Perutnya yang kurus, Tubuhnya yang sudah Terlihat tulang dan wajah yang pucat.

"Ternyata Kau masih hidup kimimaro-san"Ucap kabuto sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tak akan mati disini "Ucap lelaki yang bernama Kimimaro.

"hohoho. aku punya hadiah Untuk mu"Ucap Kabuto mengeluarkan suntikan di saku baju ilmuan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!"Tanya kimimaro naik satu oktaf.

"Khu khu khu aku hanya ingin memberi mu hadiah"Ucap kabuto mendekati kimimaro. dan ia menyuntikan suntikan yang berwarna hijau ke urat nadi Kimimaro.

"Arrgh".

 **Cesss!**

"Nikmati kimimaro-san"Ucap kabuto keluar ruangan itu dan tak lupa mengunci pintu itu. Setelah itu Kabuto berjalan ketempat CCTV untuk memantau Ruangan itu.

Terlihat kimimaro yang meronta ronta. Setelah 5 menit berlalu. Tubuh kimimaro sudah berubah menjadi pucat dan matanya yang sudah tak ada iris matanya.

"Sepertinya berhasil Khu khu khu"Gumam Kabuto.

* * *

 _Naruto side_

Terlihat naruto yang sedang makan ramennya di kantin dengan 3 mangkuk yang kosong di samping naruto

"Naruto-kun"Teriak suara merdu dari belakang naruto. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya melihat wanita berambut putih memakai Bando Biru dan memiliki Iris mata ungu. Memakai baju tentara khusus wanita.. tetapi dibagian perutnya terekspos.

"Ada apa Shion "Tanya Naruto melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Wanita bernama Shion itu duduk di kursi disamping Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Abis ini jalan jalan yuk.. Bete gak ngapa ngapain disini"Ucap Shion.

"Baiklah Tunggu aku selesai makan"Ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

"Huun"Ucap Shion.

 **Skip time**

Terlihat Naruto yang menggunakan Baju V Neck Berwarna Hitam dengan switer berwarna coklat. Memakai jeans hitam,Memakai sepatu Nick Terbaru berwarna Hitam. Memakai Jam sport bermerk Swiss army. penampilannya sekarang sangat keren dan memancarkan karisma.

Ia seperti nya sedang menggu seseorang. Ternyata Naruto sedang menunggu Shion didepan rumah shi

"Cantik"Gumam Naruto saat orang yang ditunggunya menampakan dirinya (?) (Shion : brengsek kau thor. lo kira gw setan hah!. Ren : Mungkin) #Di_Tembak_Alice_Pake_AT4-Cs_Rocket_Launcher.

Shion terlihat sangat cantik. ia Menggunakan Kaos berwarna Pink menggunakan Jaket Abu abu dibiarkan terbuka senada dengan rambutnya. di hari ini Shion tak menggunakan bando seperti biasa. Ia memakai klip rambut berhias mawar merah.

"Bagaimana"Tanya Shion memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik Shion"Ucap Naruto Memberikan senyumannya.

 **Blush!**

"B-benarkah"Tanyanya dihiasi rona merah.

"Iya. Nih pakai"Ucap naruto menyodorkan Helmnya kepada Shiom.

"Huun"Ucap Alice memakai helmnya. setelah memakai Helm ia Mereka menaiki Motor Kawasaki berwarna Kuning Naruto.

"Sudah"Tanya Naruto.

"Huun"Jawab Alice.

 **Bruum!**

 **Skip time**

* * *

 _Other Place_

Terlihat lelaki Berkaca mata aka Kabuto yang sedang memantau Kimimaro dari Tv CCTV.

"Aku harus melapor ini"Gumam kabuto berjalan Keluar ruang CCTV.

Lama Kabuto menyusuri jalan Ia sudah sampai Ditempat Karin dan dokter ***.

"Bagaimana Kabuto"Tanya Dokter ***.

"Sepertinya berhasil. Kimimaro Berubah menjadi mayat hidup, Lebih tepatnya Zombie"Jawab Kabuto, Dokter *** Menyeringai senang.

"Z-zombie. Bukan kah Dokter hanya Ingin Memperkuat manusia"Tanya Karin dengan suara parau.

"Memang. Aku ingin memperkuat manusia dengan lewat zombie, Dan Tentu saja aku ingin membalas seseorang"Ucap Dokter ***.

"Apa. Hanya karna dokter dendam dengan orang itu. Kau mengorbankan Orang yang tak bersalah"Ucap Soy.

"Memangnya masalah dengan ku"Ucap Dokter ***.

"Tapi dok..".

"Kabuto bawa dia keruang Perawatan dan Suntikan dia obat tidur. Jika sudah selesai kemari kembali"Ucap Dokter ***.

"Baik Dokter"Ucap Kabuto Menarik Soy keluar.

"Khu khu khu"Tawa Dokter ***.

Sudah Beberapa Menit Dokter *** Menunggu. Kabuto masuk Ke Ruangan itu.

"Sudah selesai"Tanya Dokter ***.

"Sudah"Jawab Kabuto.

"Apa Para terorist Itu sudah kemari"Tanya Dokter ***.

"Sudah. Pain dan pasukanmya ingin bertemu dengan dokter ***, Ingin membicarakan sesuatu"Ucap Kabuto.

"Cepat siapkan Helicopter untuk pergi dari sini. Dan satu lagi Hancurkan Tabung virus itu. Aku ingin Komandan Pain dan pasukannya menjadi Kelinci percobaan Dari zombie zombie ku"Ucap Dokter *** Dengan Senyuman menyeringai.

"Baik Dokter"Ucap Kabuto Meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mereka Tak menyadari ada yang menguping sejak tadi.

"Sial. Aku harus melapor ini"Ucap lelaki itu Meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _ **TBC**_

Yosh akhirnya Jadi FF ketiga saya, dan lagi sepertinya saya Akan menaruh Chara dari anime lain, Karna Sepertinya chapternya akan sangat panjang dan butuh Chara lebih. Boleh kok yang ingin menyarankan Charanya. Yosh maaf bagi yang menunggu **Naruto Ga Kill** Dan **Danganronpa Konoha no gakuen zetzubou.** saya akan mengupdate fic **Naruto ga kill** dan **Danganronpa Konoha No Gakuen zetzubou** Karna laptop saya baru saja di service dan untung saja file file nya tidak hilang.

Akagami Ren Out!

Info Senjata

Km Tactical 48 : Pistol Beramunisi 12 Peluru, Memiliki peluru berKaliber 3.3 MM

AT4-CS Rocket Launcher : Sebuah RPG yang peliru nya berKaliber 84MM

Magnum Sniper : Senjata Sniper Beramunisi 10 Peluru. Memiliki Peluru .338 Lapua Magnum


End file.
